Rio: Cambio de Cuerpos
by MexicanJewelOdst
Summary: El titulo les suena a algo ¿Eh? Pues lean y descubran.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola como están, espero que bien a todos los lectores que nos leen en esta nueva etapa de mis historias sobre la película Rio, como verán estoy de vuelta después de unos meses de ausencia en mi cuenta, la razón… fácil, mi cargador se descompuso y no tenía el apoyo económico suficiente como para reponerlo, pero, ya estoy aquí con esta nueva historia llamada "Cambio de cuerpos" espero y la disfrutéis.**_

_**Bueno yo soy Mexicanjewelodst y les deseo buena lectura. **_

…_**..**_

_**Spoilers: NINGUNO.**_

_**Personajes: (Blu, Roberto, Eduardo y OC).**_

_**Personajes extras: SI.**_

_**Duración: VARIADA.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo la historia.**_

…_**..**_

_**Saludos. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 1: "El comienzo"**

…**..**

Alguna vez te has preguntado, ¿Qué pasara el día de hoy?, ¿No? Pues quizás Blu y otra ave mas si hubieran hecho esa pregunta, los días son diferentes entre sí y uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en el presente, el mañana, la semana que viene, el mes que sigue, el año entrante, el siglo siguiente, ¿El milenio que sigue? Bueno para que me entiendan mejor veamos porque Blu y esa otra ave se hubieran hecho esta pregunta en la mañana.

…..

Todo es movimiento la selva de las amazonas, las aves abundan en la selva y la comida también. Era un día común y corriente para Roberto, pues para él lo cotidiano es hacer trabajos tanto personales, como ayudar a Eduardo con las necesidades del clan azul y rojo. Para él, el trabajo se ha hecho en algo normal, si bien después de trabajar se descansa, para el descanso es como los humanos dicen, un "Pecado" Por ende por él es mal visto el descansar.

El tranquilamente se encontraba cuidando un pequeño cultivo de maíz.

"Vaya, esto es aburrido… no lo niego, pero, es mi deber como centinela cuidar a mi clan, como a los cultivos que consumimos"

Eduardo que como le había comentado a Roberto iba a inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden, entonces aterrizo a lado de Roberto para ver cómo iban las cosas.

"Bien hecho Roberto, el maíz ya está maduro se nota que le has puesto mucho empeño a estos cultivos"

"Pues, que te puedo decir Eduardo, es mi deber, y ya me he acostumbrado a ello, desde mi punto de vista a un falta que maduren un poco, ¿Si quieres? Yo puedo seguir cuidando estos cultivos"

"¿Roberto?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en tomar un descanso?"

"¿Descanso? ¿Qué es eso?"

"No te hagas el tonto con que no sabes lo que es, como si nunca en tu vida hubieras tomado uno"

"Si me lo preguntas, no, no nunca he tomado un descanso, ahora dime tú, ¿Me has visto descansar alguna vez en tu vida?

Eduardo se sintió un poco mal, es como si tuviera una maquina, descansa poco, siempre está realizando labores, y jamás se entretiene como alguna vez lo han hecho los demás.

"No nunca te has tomado uno"

"Lo ves"

"Si lo veo, así que como siguiente deber que debes realizar es que tomes la semana libre sin excusas"

"!¿QUE?¡"

"Si Roberto así como escuchaste, ¡TODA LA SEMANA¡ Espero y la disfrutes mucho"

"P-Pero C-Como puedes hacerme esto a mí,

"Roberto, enserio, te lo tomas como si fuera una sentencia a muerte, yo en lo personal no le veo nada de malo tomarse un descanso, ¿Oh digo? Es algo malo para ti"

"Eduardo, (Suspiro) En verdad agradezco tu preocupación, pero no, no lo sé, no creo que sea buena idea que yo tome un descanso, en verdad no lo hagas"

"Sabía que tendría que llegar a estas instancias, pero, Roberto, lo siento mucho"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"O, te tomas ese descanso o me veras obligado que jamás hagas ninguna otra labor en este clan"

"Estas bromeando ¿Verdad?"

"Ah, me ves la cara de que estoy bromeando"

En ese momento Roberto sabia que, cuando Eduardo habla enserio… es porque en verdad está hablando enserio.

"Ah por favor, te lo suplico Eduardo, no me hagas esto, por favor"

"No, esto no tiene salida Roberto, así que decide ya"

El pobre Roberto sabía que no había elección, tendría que hacer algo que nunca pensó en siquiera realizar, tomar una simple semana de descanso.

"Oh dios mío, nunca pensé en decir esto pero… Eduardo acepto tomar mi descanso, pero, con una condición"

"Así, ¿Cuál?"

"Que me dejes una última labor antes tomarme mi larga y eterna semana de descanso"

"No entiendes ¿Verdad?"

"¿Qué? ¿Es tan malo? Solo una labor te estoy pidiendo, no más"

"Bueno si así te tomas tu descanso… está bien"

"Muchas gracias Eduardo, entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Ah, pues… trae el almuerzo de la colina del tucán, para serte sincero, me gusta la fruta que brota de ahí"

"Está bien, eh, ¿algo más?"

"! ROBERTO ¡"

"Oh bueno está bien, solo era una pregunta" – Roberto no dijo más y se fue por su ultima labor de la semana –

"En verdad es cierto lo que le dijiste" – Pregunto con curiosidad un guacamayo que aterrizo a lado de Eduardo"  
"No Paulinho, solo así se tomo el descanso, yo jamás dejaría ir a una de las aves mas trabajadoras que he visto, todo el clan estamos en deuda con él, por eso se merece este descanso, aunque, el no lo quiera"

"Si tu lo dices"

"Si, ven vamos a ver cómo van los demás"

Las 2 aves fueron a inspeccionar que todo estuviera en orden con el resto del clan

(…)

"Vaya, nunca pensé que un coche fuera tan rápido papi"

"Oh no sabes nada, por lo regular los humanos traen coches de poca potencia, pues son los más baratos y los más abundantes, pero, ay humanos que tiene coches con potencia y velocidades increíbles, no lo sé todo pero si debo darte una cifra de cual rápidos son esos autos, yo diría, unos 400 km/h"

"Vaya, eso sí es impresionante, es un numero bastante alto, pero, ¿Qué lugar hace los mejores coches?"

"Bueno, eso depende, en Alemania e Italia son declarados los países con los coches más rápidos del planeta, pero en mi antiguo hogar también diseñaban coches con cualidades únicas y un gusto reservado para los autos, allá solían decir, si un coche no hace ruido no es un auto de verdad"

"¿Y eso es verdad?"

"Para ellos claro que era verdad, solo te voy a decir un solo coche, que seguramente les daría guerra a los coches europeos, y ese coche es el Saleen S7 sin ninguna duda"

"Impresionante, ¿Y cómo se constru…" – No termino su pregunta pues Perla entro en el nido interrumpiéndolo –

"Hola como esta mi bebe" – Comento con ternura Perla hacia su hijo Tiago –

"Mama yo ya no soy un bebe ¿Lo recuerdas?"

"Lo sé, pero, a una madre nunca se le olvida, pero bueno, ¿al menos te vas a dejar dar un beso?"

Tiago asintió la cabeza, entonces Perla le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla.

"Hola mi amor como estas" – Pregunto Blu a su media naranja –

"De maravilla, amanecí de buen humor y solo quiero estar con mi familia en este fantástico día"- Perla se le acerco a Blu y se dieron un abrazo –

"Me alegra mucho Perla, yo también quiero estar contigo"

"Ah, muchas gracias Blu tu si me haces mucha falta" – Perla le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blu, mientras que los 2 seguían abrazados. Perla después de preocupo por algo –

"Oigan, ¿Dónde están Carla y Bia?" – Pregunto un poco preocupada Perla –

"Ah, no te preocupes mi amor, se fueron a jugar con una amigas, me dijeron que al rato regresan"

"Ah bueno, perdón pero ya me había asustado, esas 2 niñas son muy escapaditas" – Pero a Perla le rugió el estomago, ella ya sabía que significaba eso"

"Blu ya tengo mucha hambre" – El estomago de Blu contesto por el –

"Creo que yo también"

Tiago que ya lo habían dejado olvidado también exigió comida.

"Blu te toca ir por el almuerzo"

"Si mi amor no te preocupes, y esta vez que quieres que traiga, uvas o cerezas o moras, la fruta que quieras yo la traigo" Dijo yéndose a la punta del nido para irse a su siguiente destino –

"Mi padre me conto que en una colina brotan las frutas mas deliciosa que hay por aquí, si vas con él, quizás, el te diga donde esta"

Como era de esperarse, a Blu no le agrado mucho la idea, era de creer que tendría un poco de "miedo" ir con el padre de Perla, solo para saber una ubicación que desconocía como lo era casi toda la selva del amazonas, pero, por Perla haría todo lo posible para satisfacerla en toda sus necesidades.

"Claro mi amor, por ti iré" – Dijo dudando aun de sí mismo –

"Muchas gracias Blu, te lo agradezco mucho" – Termino Perla y le dio un beso en la mejilla – "Y recuerda no le tengas miedo a mi padre, será a veces un poco gruñón sí, pero no tienes porque tenerle miedo a veces puede ser una muy buena ave"

"Gracias amor necesitaba un poco de tu confianza, ahora me voy, no quiero hacerlos esperar" – termino y se fue volando – "Adiós amor, adiós hijo"

"Adiós papa" – contesto el muy olvidado Tiago. Perla movió el ala en señal de despedida"

(…)

"No eres más que un inútil, me has decepcionado"

"Pero porque papa, ¿Qué hice?"

"Como que hiciste, hace 6 meses destruiste todos nuestros cultivos, es por eso que me has decepcionado"

"Oh, pero papa, ya he practicado, y, tengo un pequeño cultivo que he hecho para enmendar mi error"

"No te creo, eres muy estúpido, no te creo capaz de hacer eso"

"P-Pero P-Papa, como puedes decir eso" – Dijo con tono herido el pequeño guacamayo –

"Es que lo eres, y siempre lo serás"

"N-No sé porque me odias tanto si eso ya paso, mi mami…" – El pequeño guacamayo soltó un suspiro y una lagrima – "Me dijo que los errores son comunes y no hay que dejar que uno de ellos nos quiten nuestros sueños y ambiciones, además si, si admito que fue un error muy grave, pero eso fue pasado, mejor veamos a lo que viene, y no volteemos hacia atrás… porque… el pasado… es pasado y el hubiera no existe"

El padre solo movió la cabeza negativamente, tomo bruscamente del cuello a su hijo y lo aventó al agujero de su nido.

"No hijo, nunca te pasare el desastre que hiciste, inútil" – termino y se fue volando"

"Es cierto que la venganza no es buena, pero bien que ayuda… ya me las pagaras" – Exclamo el pobre guacamayo sin ningún perdón hacia su padre –

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

**EL ULTIMO FRAGMENTO VA DEDICADO HACIA MI PADRE.**

**P.D: ME VAN OPERAR EL DIA 19 DE SEPTIEMBRE, SOLO ES UNA ACLARACION.**

**DATOS IMPORTANTES:**

**TARDE 2 SEMANAS EN SUBIR ESTE CORTO CAPITULO PERO ES PORQUE, MI ESCUELA ES MAS IMPORTANTE.**

**UN SALUDO A:**

**DARK KONG, BLUE DARK LIGHT-BBF, GERARD CYPRIAKO Y RED FOX 1203.**

**Y A TODOS LOS QUE NOS LEEN QUERIDOS LECTORES.**

**SALUDOS.**


End file.
